College Major
You're a twenty one year old college major who lives with your Parents is a CYOA topic created by RevolverSaro in mid-November 2008. It chronicles the survival of a zombie apocalypse. Characters *College Major: The titular character. Prior to the outbreak, he was an electrical engineering major at an unnamed university. *College Major's Dad : A cop who was attacked. The first zombie College Major meets. Dispatched with hit to the head with a baseball bat. *College Major's Mom : A highschool teacher. Killed by her husband while having sex. Eventually turned into a zombie but was killed before she could completely turn *Scott Ferguson : A Youth Minister and one of College Major's neighbors. Presumably killed when zombies rush into the neighborhood. *Vince Rhames: A cop and friend of College Major's dad. Eventually teams up with College Major to survive the onslaught. Named after Ving Rhames, an actor who has appeared in several zombie movies *Jeff Romero: A cop and friend of College Major's dad. Killed while trying to block off a crime scene. Named after George Romero, director of "Night of the Living Dead" *Richard Lee: A man who was on vacation with his family when the infection began. Teams up with College Major at a gas station on day 1. *Shannon Lee: Richard's wife. *Joy Lee: Richard's 16 year old daughter. *Rob Cummings: "A tough, thuggish" man who was rescued by Richard's family, prior to meeting College Major. Carries a bowie knife. Named after Rob Zombie. *Simon: A half-crazed owner of a gunshop that the group visits while looking for supplies. Initially had a stand-off, but was convinced to join with our heroes. Carries a picture of his wife, Peggy, whom he believes is actually his wife. Takes vicodin. Named after Simon Pegg, the lead actor of "Shaun of the Dead" *Judith O'Dea: A farmer. Her family was attacked by a zombie, though she thought was just an insane person. Met the group on the road and was forced into the group when a group of zombies attacked. Named after the actress who played the main character in "Night of the Living Dead". The Story Inside College Major's House You major in Electrical Engineering. Your father is a cop, and your mom is a high school history teacher. Your last class of the day is Solid State Electronics. It gets out at 8 PM, so its always dark out when you get out. After class, you talk to your professor a little bit about an upcoming exam. After getting a study guide you head home. Your house is in a nice quiet suburb. Your two-story house is at the end of a cul-de-sac. Your neighbors are douches, (they don't like your dog because it craps on their yard), but you keep to yourself for the most part. When you get inside, your mom and dad ask you how your day went. You say it went fine and ask how theirs were. Your mom says "It went well enough. My students had to give presentations today, so I didn't have to lecture. That was nice." Your dad looks more tired than usual. He says "My day sucked. I was attacked by some crazy crack addict during a bust. He ****ing BIT me for christ's sake. He was uncontrollable,so we had to take him out. That's never any fun." You give him a hug to cheer him up. Then eat dinner while watching Chuck. Its a re-run (Chuck vs The Ex), but since you missed it the first time it was on, you're enjoying it. About halfway through, your dad has a coughing fit. Afterwords, he says he isn't feeling well and goes to bed. After Chuck ends, you go to your room and study for a little while. Then you go to bed. Day 1: 3:25 AM You wake up to screams coming from your parent's bedroom. It is your mother's voice. After a few moments, the screaming becomes more and more wet-sounding and muffled. Then it stops. You go to your closet and find a baseball bat then cautiously creep towards your parent's room. The door is closed. You quietly open it. The lights are on inside. The first thing you notice is heavy breathing. Then you notice that both your parents are naked and your dad is on top of your mom. Oh god. You didn't want to see that. You apologize profusely. Your father suddenly looks up quickly when he hears your voice. Without warning, he lunges at you. What they say about gaming IS true; it does improve your reflexes. Despite the suddenness of the attack, you respond quickly and nail your father in the head. Part of his skull caves in. However, that doesn't stop your father's attacks one bit. He is clawing wildly at you now and making bizarre noises. After blocking for a moment, you find an unprotected area on his left hand side. Going off of pure adrenaline you swing, causing your father go totally off balance. Not hesitating you go in full strength and swing full power at your dad's head. It comes clear off. Homerun. The body drops to the ground instantly. Quickly glancing around the room, you see your mom. Half of the skin on her face is torn off and there are bite and nail marks all over her. The bed is covered in blood as well. The sight is so horrible that you throw up. You don't know what the hell just happened, but you need relaxing. You grab your bat, sit down on the sofa and turn on the TV. Oddly enough, there is nothing on. You flip through a few channels and come to CNN, where their overnight correspondent looks panicked. "These attacks started as isolated incidents early yesterday afternoon. Initially, people were reporting the attacks as random acts of violence by crazed individuals, but it is now apparent that this is an infectious disease. Though there has not been much time to analyze the symptoms yet, but we do know that the disease is spread by saliva. The incubation period is incredibly short and always fatal. It can be as quick as four hours. However, the problem arises after death has occurred. The infected will re-animate. Be careful, especially when this occurs with a loved one. They have no memories of their past life and will attack you without remorse. They are no longer the person you once knew" Sudden there is a loud noise inside the studio. The anchor starts shouting "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" Then the feed dies. You sit there, astonished. Then you remember what was just said "The infected will re-animate." You remember your mother. You quickly grab your dad's pistol, run upstairs. Your mom's body is twitching on the bed. You aim the gun and fire. However, you can't get the image of your mother out of your head. Your shot goes astray. Now your mother is twitching violently. You fire again. This time, your shot connects. Her head explodes in a cloud of blood. Well that's taken care of. You grab your backpack and start putting supplies in it: Some canned fruit and vegitables, a couple bottles of water a can of spray paint for signaling rescue copters, a zippo lighter, and a first aid kit. You also check the pistol's clip to see how many more shots you have: Just four more bullets. You rummage around and find an extra clip that has 12 shots in it. Feeling prudent, you also make a strap to carry your bat with. After double checking to make sure you have everything you need, you slowly open the door to check the street. It's still dark out. Day 1: 3:55 AM No sign of zombies, but twelve of your neighbors are standing outside your house. One of your neighbors, a youth minister named Matt Ferguson, sees you and says, "Hey! Is everything ok? Did someone break into your house? We all heard screams coming from your house, then gunshots a few moments ago. We called the cops and they are on their way..." Realizing that there is safety in numbers, and thinking that your neighbors deserve to know what is going on, you try to explain what has happened to them. After telling them your story, they all laugh Then Scott says, "Don't be ridiculous. This isn't some movie..." Suddenly he tenses up. "Wait... where are your parents? Those gunshots just now.. were they from you?" You try to convince them that you're telling the truth, but they aren't buying it. They are sure that you just murdered your parents. Now two of the larger men are starting to circle around you... Feeling you have no other alternative, you draw your pistol and tell everyone to back off. They act shocked, but comply. You make your way towards your car, keeping your gun pointed at them them and continuing to warn them. When you get to your car, you go to open the door. It's locked. Then you remember you left your keys inside. ****. Suddenly you hear police sirens. A patrol car winds down your cul-de-sac and stops in front of your house. Instinctively, you quickly hid the gun inside your pants before the cops can see it. The crowd surrounds the officer, both of whom you've seen before when you visited your dad at work. One is a athletic black officer named Vince Rhames, the other is a skinny cop named Jeff Romero. Both are friends of your fathers. "One at a time! One at a time!" Officer Romero shouts as he gets out of his car. Scott steps forward. "About fifteen minutes ago, two gunshots were fired. Before that there was some bizarre screaming coming from Officer last name's house. Not long after, name, came walking out of his house. He pulled a gun on us!" Vince and Jeff give each a look then pull out their sidearms. "Is this true, name? Jeff, go check him out", Officer Rhames says. You walk to them willingly and let them search you. "Jesus christ, he IS packing." Rhames tells Romero. "Where is your dad at?" You then try to explain everything to them. They don't buy it either. You're handcuffed and placed in the back of the car. They put your backpack in the trunk and they keep your pistol in the front with them. Officer Rhames then sends Officer Romero to create a parameter, while he radios in dispatch telling them to send in an investigation unit. "Sorry, Rhames, we can't do that. All personnel are being sent downtown. There is a riot going on down there. It was quick to start.... I think..." "You think what, Bartowski?" "I think its not really a riot, Rhames. I think it is whatever is that is attacking Atlanta and New York." Rhames draws the transmitter upclose. "Goddamnit, Bartowski. You heard the orders. We aren't suppose to be talking about that, especially with a civillian nearby. Besides, we're in the middle of bum **** nowhere, miles away from that ****. No way in hell did it spread so quickily." Just then, the people outside start screaming. You see a zombie on top of Officer Romero, tearing and biting at him. Everyone had been so distracted talking to one another that they hadn't seen it come running down the street. Officer Rhames quickly draws his gun and starts firing at the zombie. It is easily taken out. Officer Romero, however, isn't so lucky. His body remains motionless. You begin shouting "NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME!" "What the hell was that!" Scott Ferguson says. Another neighbor, Mrs. Delores Fischer, tells him that it was Cindy Kim from one block over. Officer Rhames begins telling everyone to get inside their houses and lock the door. Just then, you see four human figures about 500 feet down the street. You yell to Rhames that 4 more are coming down the street and to get in the car. That gets their attention though. The go from a shamble to a sprint in mere seconds. Rhames,fortunately is already near the car. He hops in as quick as possible and takes off. One of the zombies gets hit by the car, but the other 3 avoid getting hit and run after the people still outside. Just before you leave your neighborhood, you see Scott Ferguson get tackled. Downtown Officer Rhames drive on in silence for a short while. The whole time his radio is dead. He's neither getting a signal, nor being able to transmit one. After about five minutes, he pulls over, uncuffs and gives you your bag back. He doesn't give you your pistol though. "I don't know what the hell those were back there, but I owe you an apology. If you hadn't warned me, I'd be dead back there. This gun, however, isn't yours. It belongs to my precinct. That is where I'm going. You can come if you want. Not wanting to be separated and gunless, you stick with Officer Rhames. The precinct isn't too far from your house. It is another ten minute drive. As you get closer to town, you start seeing signs of violence: Bodies on the side of the road, smoke and fire off in the distance. You begin to regret your choice, but there is nothing you can do about that now. When you arrive at the precinct, it looks like it normally does. Day 1: 4:22 AM To your surprise, the precinct is not overrun. In fact, it is fairly busy. The phones are ringing off the hook. When you walk in, the police chief, a man named Sam Carlsbad, approaches you and Rhames. He isn't happy. "Dammit, Rhames. Why haven't you been answering your radio?" Rhames looks tired, but doesn't back down. "It's broken. I don't know how, anyway, we need to talk chief." Rhames and the chief go into an office. The people that are there ignore you, being too busy to even notice you. You go over to your dad's desk. There is a picture of you, your mother and your dad on vacation when you were ten. It is then that you realize that they are both truly gone. You don't know how much time has passed, but you are stirred by Rhames. "Hey kid. The situation downtown is getting pretty bad. They're sending me down there to help contain the..things. We could use an extra gun. Wanna come? Against your better judgement, you decide to go down with Rhames. In any case, you would have been the only one there: The rest of the precinct is going down too. On the ride over, you ask Rhames why the National Guard hasn't been called in. He tells you that they sent a request, but they aren't able to come: They've been called into other cities. We're all alone. Eventually you come to a line of cop cars. There is a large number of cops,all using their cars as a barrier. You see some cops laying on the ground, presumably dead. Before you get out, Officer Rhames grabs your shoulder. "Here's your gun back, kid. Also I got you these". He hands you 3 clips. "Listen to me. If **** gets rough, get the hell out of here. No point dieing yet." Outside the car, you hear near-continuous gun fire. You and Rhames walk over to a cop you've never seen before. "Ah, District 4 sent some re-enforcements. Great. Here's the situation. These freaks are out of control. Originally, it started around 4th and MLK, but we were pushed back here. These things don't quit. Now, if you are going to be down here, you're going to have to be a cold-blooded son of a *****. Show no mercy, or they'll tear your ass apart. Then you'll become one of them. If you get bit, you get shot. Understand me? Good now, we're getting ready to go raid an apartment complex and we are taking volunteers. You boys wanna come?" You shake your head, indicating you don't want to want to join the raiding party. "Very well. Suit yourself. Take up a position and fire at anything that moves. No questions asked." You find an opening and take it. The zombies are quick, but due to the line of cops, most are taken out as soon as they are spotted. In total, you spend fifteen bullets. Things are going smoothly until you hear here someone shout "They're coming from behind us!" You look back and see a group of zombies rushing towards you. Worse yet, there is a group rushing on the other side. You're caught in the middle. Knowing that your chances of survival are slim staying out in the open, you jump into the closest cop car. The keys aren't in the ignition though. While you were fiddling with the care a zombie took notice of you and started charging towards you. You don't notice it until it is about 10 feet away. You pull up your gun, getting ready to shoot it, but you don't have to. Before you press the trigger, its head explodes. Officer Rhames walks towards you, his gun drawn. "Hop over, kid. We need to get the **** out here." He slams the door. Zombies begin pounding on the windows. He hits reverse. A few zombies are behind the car. They are ran over. When he has a bit more space, he rotates the car and starts driving forward. You drive back to the precinct. When you get there, the door is smashed in. Rhames looks at you. "There are weapons and supplies in there...but god knows what else is inside..." You take a good long look at the precinct. "No, let's just get out here." Rhames hits the gas and you speed for city limits. On the way. Signs of the epidemic become more and more obvious: People running from their houses, fires, bodies on the side of the road. Gathering Supplies Out side of town is eerily empty. No cars on the highway. You drive on for an hour. The sun is starting to come up. Day 1: 5:54 AM Rhames suddenly says "Hey, we're running low on gas. Got any ideas?" You get off at the next exit and find a gas station not to far by. It is isolated and there are no signs of zombies. However, it is unmanned. Vince gets out and goes to use the pump, but no gas is coming out. You go inside to turn in the pump, in order to get inside, you have to smash the door open (it's glass, so it shatters relatively easy. You go over to the register and flip the switch that turns on the pumps, Afterwards, you grab a plastic bag and begin loading up on food. While getting supplies, you see a large RV pull up. A man in his early 50s gets out of the car and him and Rhames start talking. Not alarmed, you go back to what you're doing. When you gather all the food you can carry, you go back outside. You find out that the man is a lawyer named Richard Lee. He was on vacation with his wife Shannon and their 16 year old daughter Joy. They were in a nearby town, Willowspring, when they first noticed the attacks and got out of dodge. On the way, they met a man Rob Cummings, a tough thugish guy, but overall friendly. They grouped up with him. After a bit of talking, you all decide to team up. Safety in numbers. The problem is transportation: You all agree that taking both is the best idea so you do. Now you have another problem: Where to go. Richard suggests this: "On the radio, they are saying there is a camp set up for survivors at Swanson Lake Army Base. Maybe we should head there?" Rhames shakes his head. "No, that is just going to be a magnet for people who are bitten, but not yet turned. We should stay mobile." "You're right kid, we need more weapons if we're going to survive this. Richard, do you know any gun shops nearby?" Rhames says "Sorry, Vince, I don't. My family isn't from around here." Just then, Rob steps out of the RV. " I know where one is at. About ten miles south of here is a town called Wardlow. There is one there." Richard looks nervous. "We drove through there on our way here, right? Its already been infected..." Rhames puts his hand on Richard's shoulder. "That's what we're going to have to deal with from now on. We're gonna be lucky if we find any town that isn't infect, I think." So you break off and get into your respective cars. You ride with Rhames in the cop car. Day 1: 6:30 AM The town isn't far at all. It is a small town. However, for a small town it is very active. People are running all over the streets from zombies. The RV stops at the gun shop. Richard, Rob, you and Rhames get out and press up against the RV, on the side not facing the street. Rhames talks first. "Since we only have two guns right now, one of us needs to stay out here with the RV, who will it be? You hand your gun and one of your clips to Richard and pull your bat out of its sheath. Rhames tells Richard to tell keep low and stay from the windows. Before you head in, Rob approaches you. "Hey man, I'm going in there with you. Don't worry about me though, I got a knife so I'll be able to take care of myself." The three of you walk over to the shop door, not surprisingly it is locked. However the door appears to be barricaded in. The barricade doesn't hold long behind the weight of three fully grown men though. It is dark inside. The shop has a basic layout. In the back of the store is a staircase, presumably leading to the owner's apartment. The three of you go about gathering weapons and ammo. Just when you're getting ready to head back, there is a shotgun blast. It nearly hits Rob, but the shot is off. You, Rhames and Rob quickly dodge behind the shelves. "You freaks aren't getting my family! I'll kill you all! Every last one of ya mother ****ers!" The owner is standing on the staircase. He's a small built white man. He's shaking violently. Rhames is two aisles down, with his gun ready. Rob is sneaking around, trying to flank the owner. You motion for Rhames to stand down. You then try to tell the man that you're not infected, and that you're just trying to get supplies. "So you're looters then? I'll have you know, this shop has been in my family's blood for 3 generations. No way am I going to let some snot nosed thieves ruin my store!" You shout out to him. "You and your family can come with us! You aren't safe here anymore!". The man is staunch in his position. "I can't leave. Three generations of my family have lived here! I can take care of yourself." Rob laughes. "Look here, old man. If we could break through your barrier, what makes you think they can't. You're safer with us." The man is silent. "Alright, alright. You're right. Let me go get my wife." The three of you sigh in relief. It is bad enough you have to deal with zombies, but not humans as well. After a moment the man comes down. "It is ok, Peggy, these men won't hurt you." He's holding a picture of a woman in one hand, and his shot gun in the other. You don't have time to react to that though, since you hear zombies outside and gunshots coming from the RV. You rush outside. Ten zombies are pounding on the van. Rhames takes out two instantly, the gun shop owner also takes out a zombie, and blasts the legs off another. Rob is loading shells into one of the shot guns you just got. You stand back and let Rhames and the gunstore owner fire while you quickly load a rifle. Rhames takes down another zombie, GS Owner also takes another. You fire off a shot taking down a zombie who was on the roof. Rob also takes down one. However, after his shotgun jams after firing. The way is now clear to the cars, but they are making a dash for Rob. One has tackled at him and is trying to bite him, thus making it difficult to fire at. You rush over to where Rob is, and hit the zombie with your bat. It knocks the zombie back, but it recovers quickly and slashes your arm hard with its nails. You let out a scream and grab your arm. You can feel blood coming out. Meanwhile, Rob is back up and has unjammed his gun. He fires off a shot, and the zombie drops to the ground, lifeless. Rhames and Gunshop Owner have taken out the other two. Rhames walks over to Rob and asks him if he is ok. Other than being a little shaken up, he's fine. He then checks you. Your arm is hurting sharply and bleeding, but not overly bad. You go back and pick up your bundle of guns and supplies and put it in the cop car, Rob and Rhames put their bundles in the RV. Then Rhames hands Rob a walkie talkie. "I found this in the gunshop. I figure we can use this to communicate. Take it." Rhames then heads over to the cop car where your standing. The owner follows you. "Me and Peggy would like to ride with you. We'd feel safer riding with a police officer." "Go ahead," Rhames says. "What is your name, anyway, old timer?" The owner says his name is Simon. You all get in the car and leave. Just in time too. As you pull away, you notice a group of zombies rushing at you. They can't keep up with the vehicles though. After driving on for a while, Rhames grabs his walkie talkie and calls the RV. Richard answers the radio. "Glad to see you're ok, Richard. We need to decide where to go to, now." "Yeah, we can't keep putting this off. I still think we should head for the military base. It is about 100 miles away. We can get there in about an hour and a half, providing we don't run into any trouble." Rhames is in disagreement and still thinks you all should stay mobile. Day 1: 6:55 AM You tell Rhames that you agree with Richard. Simon also agrees with Richard. Outnumbered, Rhames gives in. "Alright, but I have a bad feeling about this..." He says. The Road to Swanson Lake Army Base Your arm is still bleeding, so you go into your bag and pull out your first aid kit. You get some disinfectant and apply it. Then you wrap a bandage on the wound. Your arm is sore as hell. Simon pulls a bottle of pills out of his pocket and takes two of them. Rhames sees this and becomes curious. "What did you just take, old man?" Its nothing. Just some aspirin. I have bad arthritis. You saw what was written on the container before he put it away. It was vicodin. Whatever. You feel very tired right now. The night before, you only got a couple hours of sleep, and you've been pushing yourself hard the last couple hours. You take out one of the cans of food out of your bad and eat it, then drink a little water. Feeling that everything is going to be ok, you doze off. You dream of being back at home. Your mom and dad have chased you around your house. You are cornered in your bedroom. They pounce you and beginning biting into you. You wake up sweaty. You're no longer on the highway, but are on a backroad in the middle of nowhere. It appears to be mid-afternoon . You ask Rhames why you left the highway. He explains that the road was being blocked by a car accident, and was impassable. You have been driving on the backroads for the last 4 hours. You're now lost, though you've been going generally south. Rhames then asks if you could take over driving. You agree. The car pulls over and you switch seats. You drive on for a little longer when you get a call from the walkie-talkie. It is Richard. "Hey, uh, it has been a while since we've eatten and were thinking of pulling over and making something real quick. We can try to get our bearings as well. You cautious slow down the car. When you realize she isn't infected, you roll down the window. She is a young woman, in her mid-twenties, blond. "Thank you! Thank you!" she says, repeatedly. "You're the first car that's stopped all morning! I don't know what is wrong with this world. Thank god the one car that does stop is a police car." You ask her what the problem is. She tells you that she lives in a farm not too far from here. This morning, someone broke into her house and attacked family. She managed to escape, but she is concerned about her dad, mom, brother and sisters. You already know where this is heading though, and so does Simon. You explain to her what is happening. She begins to panic, begging you to go with her to her farm and help her family. The RV, wanting to know what the problem is, calls in on the radio. You explain to them, and they tell you to ignore her and keep going. You tell her that chances are, her family has already turned, and that going back to the farm would be a death trap. She starts crying and says you're a horrible person. Perhaps you were a little harsh on her. Feeling guilty, you tell her there is a refugee camp set up at Swanson Lake, that you and your friends are heading there. You ask her if she wants to come along. "Why would I want to go with a dick like you." Fair enough. You doubt she is going to come with you now though. You apologize once more, roll up your window and begin driving off. You get 30 feet forward and are turning onto the highway, but notice about 10 zombies running towards you. They are a ways off still, but heading straight towards you. You reckon that you'll be able to drive past them, no problem, but that the woman will be dead if you leave her be. The RV is still right next to her. You radio back to the van, telling her that there is a large group coming towards you and to force the woman into the RV. You see the RV stop, one of the back doors open. Someone, you can't make out who, jumps out and starts shouting at her. She pulls away. Just then another person gets out and helps the other drag her into the RV. She is putting up a struggle. In the mean time, the zombies have reached the car. They are pounding on the windows, trying to break the glass and get to you. The windows are starting to crack. Rhames wakes up from all the commotion. Simon has his shotgun ready. You can grab one of your pistols. Luckily they are distracted by you that they aren't going after the RV, yet. You hit the gas pedal as hard as you can. The car bolts forward. two zombies front of the car are hit. their bodies bounce onto the windshield. You hear a smack, and parts of the windshield cracks, but it holds. The zombies slid off and you move forward. Some of the zombies give chase, but after you get out of range, they loose interest and run straight at the RV. You start to hear gunfire. After a while, you look in the rear view mirror. The RV is following. Neither you, Rhames or Simon speak to each other for the next view minutes. After you're far down the road, you get a call over the walkie talkie. It is Richard. He doesn't sound happy at all. "Pull over." is all he says. You comply. Everyone comes out of the RV. You, Rhames and Simon get out of the cop car. Richard runs over to you and punches you hard in the face. You feel blood flowing from your nose. "You cowardess, selfish son of a *****. You tell her to force her on board, then you leave us for dead? What the ****ing hell is wrong with you?" He punches you again, this time in the gut. Rhames rushes over and pulls him off of you. "You could have gotten us all killed. And then you just leave us there? You didn't even help us. You mother ****er. Its all your fault. You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand." Category:CYOA Category:User Projects